Contrary
by Rebel Sorceress
Summary: It wasn’t often he got to see Jack acting so very contrary.


Jack wanted to giggle

Disclaimer: I own nothing...like, at all

Warning: This is a malexmale romance, if you don't like that then go elsewhere, shoo. Oh! also they're OOC when they're sleeping, whenever I write a piece like this I always get notes saying that's not how the characters act but that's sorta the point.  
If you still wanna read then be my guest!

**Contrary**

Jack wanted to giggle. No, he _needed_ to giggle but he knew that such an action would wake his new lover and end his amusement.

It was the first time he had ever seen the warlord sleep.

Jack had imagined the warlord in sleep more then once, and when he had he'd pictured a serene and beautiful man, wrapped in silken sheets breathing slowly and deeply. He'd always imagined a portrait of dark angelic beauty.

Never in all his years would Jack have imagined _this_.

Chase Young was sprawled gracelessly across the bed, one leg dangling off the edge. The blankets, though silk, were hardly elegantly wrapped but rather haphazardly thrown across Chase just barely covering the man. However the lack of poise wasn't the main reason why Jack was struggling to hold in his laughter.

The magnificently evil warlord was snoring like a lawn mower. He was surprised he hadn't been able to hear the snoring all the way back at his old lair! Jack realized that he'd have to put up with the castle shaking racket every night but if it came with the racket they'd made earlier Jack supposed it was totally worth it.

Just then the warlord did something that shocked all thoughts of laughter right out of Jack's mind. Chase's snores stopped and he whimpered, actually whimpered as if in pain or… or fear.

"No!" growled the warlord, sadness and loss coating his mumbled words. It was then that Jack realized that the proud warlord was having a nightmare. If Jack hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't believe it. Chase was afraid!

"No, wait." The man muttered.

'Ah, so it is loss.' Thought Jack, trying to figure out what could possibly scare a man as incredibly strong as Chase Young.

"Jack." The boy froze. Jack. The man had said 'Jack'. Not worm. Not Spicer. Jack. "Wait, Jack wait."

Without a moments hesitation Jack crawled up to the man and settled into the crook of his arm running his hands through the warlords tangled mane.

"Shh, Chase. Shh, I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm here _with_ you."

The warlord pulled the boy against him and only once the warlords snoring resumed did Jack let himself relax. Jack supposed that if it meant seeing this side of Chase, Jack might suffer from insomnia every night. When he slept Chase was just so contrary.

Chase couldn't stop starring. He knew that it was morning and he should be getting up but he just couldn't stop starring.

It was the first time he had ever seen the boy sleep.

When awake the albino was always thinking. His mind had this special ability to be everywhere all at the same time and often it found its way to the strangest places. This skill combined with the ridiculously unhealthy amount of pudding the boy consumed meant that he was always moving, thinking and questioning why things were the way they were. However at this moment there were no questions and no nonsensical babble spewing from him.

Jack Spicer lay curled up to the warlord looking… peaceful. The boy's lips were open just slightly as he breathed slowly and quietly. In and out in and-. The boy stirred. Chase tensed not wanting him to wake just yet and let out a sigh as he realized the boy was just trying to scoot impossibly closer to Chase. The warlord gave a comforting squeeze to the boy's waist, to let him know that he was there and a little smile crossed Jack's face.

Chase took the few moments he had to examine his newly acquired lover in the morning light that filtered in from the high windows. His snow white skin was scarred near his neck where Chase's fangs had penetrated him. The man ran his fingers wistfully over the scar but pulled back when the albino gave a little flinch.

Next he examined the hair, it was ruffled beyond compare and Chase figured his was similarly disheveled. A part of Chase wanted to get up now and put himself together before his new mate could see him in such an untidy state but another part of him urged him to stay right where he was and enjoy watching the boy.

The later part easily won. Unfortunately, or perhaps rather fortunately, that was the moment Jack decided to wake. Slowly ruby red eyes opened; dark lashes quivering as he adjusted to the light. A pale white hand rose out of the sheets and began rubbing at one of the now closed garnet eyes. Soon they were open again and this time staring up questioningly at the dark haired man.

"Chase? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, little monkey. Go back to sleep." And the boy did just that; for it was still very early. Snuggling against the warlord once more, he let his breathing slowly even out.

Yes, Chase was sure that he'd made the right decision. After all, it wasn't often he got to see Jack acting so very contrary.

A/N:  
So, I'm totally excited about Homecoming and can't wait till then but for now I decided to write this. I've had the idea in my head for a while and I felt like I just had to write it. It's just a quick little one shot without editing but oh well. Boredom breeds Chack.


End file.
